A travers ton regard
by Akaotsubo
Summary: " Tu sais mon frère, le souci avec tes mensonges, c'est qu'ils n'arrivent pas à vivre dans tes yeux. Alors, laisse moi te ramener. Et laisse moi te sauver de ta folie Et surtout, reviens moi Loki." Thorki; présence d'autres couples yaoi en arrière plan.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Une nouvelle petite fic, sur un couple qui est le Thorki ! Alors pour la petite histoire, j'ai vraiment découvert ce couple il y peu, car au début cela me laissait un peu septique ...Et puis depuis, mon fond d'écran est devenu ce joli petit couple et j'ai un dossier d'eux comportant une bonne centaine d'images._

 _Bref ! Bonne lecture ! Et remercier **Altair Ibn-La'Ahad-AC** qui me corrige :3._

* * *

Tout était blanc. Blanc pur. Blanc neige.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, un brun se redressa. Sous ses mains, il sentit quelques choses de doux et mou. Baissant les pupilles émeraudes, il regarda le grand lit dans lequel il avait été posé.

Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous, comme si on avait passé une éponge sur un tableau tout en laissant des traces maladroites et baveuses. Prenant une grande respiration, il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Perçant dans sa mémoire, il regarda la pièce autour de lui. Un lit assez grand pour contenir plusieurs corps, un bureau en bois noir ouvragé avec un encrier en verre contenant une immense plume, plusieurs malles et une immense bibliothèque contenant des lourds livres de tailles variés. C'était sa chambre, il n'avait pas de doutes dessus.

Quittant le lit, il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Les cheveux dans les yeux, il grogna intérieurement de colère en redressant le haut de son corps, le bas refusant de répondre.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit en grand bruit. Tournant la tête, le dieu de la malice eut un rictus colérique en voyant entrer le porteur de Mjöllnir.

Se penchant vers lui, le dieu blond le releva, ignorant les protestations de Loki qui faisait crépiter sa magie autour de lui. Le lâchant sans douceur sur le lit, le bun lui lança un regard de haine quand il nota la tenue de son frère.

Un habit noir avec un nœud blanc autour du cou.

Une tenue de marié.

Sa tenue de marié. Certes, il portait son marteau à la taille, mais il portait aussi une tenue de mariage. Et cela, Loki ne pouvait pas le louper.

Une douleur perça la boite crânienne du fils de Laufey qui porta une de ses deux mains sur sa tête, grimaçant de douleur. L'émeraude électrisante croisa le saphir clair, quand leurs regards se nouèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Cracha avec acidité Loki.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devais poser la question. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

\- De quoi tu parle ? S'énerva le Jotün.

\- Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? Ricana le blond en s'approchant de lui, le poing serré, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus sombre devant la colère qui venait à lui.

\- Non. Déclara le Dieu des mensonges en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ne rompant pas le regard, Thor scruta le visage de son cadet. Loki mentait toujours. C'était lui, les mensonges étaient comme ses enfants, il mentait comme une seconde nature. La seule partie de son corps qui ne parvenait pas à les reproduire étaient ses yeux. Les yeux verts n'arrivaient pas à mentir quand on s'y attardait.

Le dieu de la foudre y vu alors que Loki ne mentait pas.

Reculant, il pinça ses lèvres avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure doré. Regardant le sol pendant de longue seconde, il regarda son marteau avant de diriger sa vue sur son frère.

\- Tu vas resté ici. Et tu ne bougeras pas avant mon retour. Ordonna Thor en tournant les talons.

\- Et tu crois que je vais sagement d'obéir ? Répliqua le brun en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dresser, forçant ses jambes à bouger.

\- Oh que oui. Les mages ont bloqués tes jambes, et si tu réussissais à te libérer du sort, sache mon cher frère, que Sif se fera une joie de te tuer.

\- Ouh j'en tremble de peur. Se moqua le dieu.

\- Et que Père pourrait également en finir avec toi. Termina froidement Thor.

Arquant un sourcil, le brun le regarda partir avant de soupirer. Odin allait le tuer, il avait tout de même prit sa place et l'avait envoyé dans un cachot. Et Frigga ne pourrait en rien l'empêcher. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa main adoptive. Même lorsqu'il était dans sa prison, elle venait souvent le voir, pour lui parler et tenter de faire revenir son fils disparu.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se rappeler les événements qui l'avait mené à sa chambre. Sans crier gare, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Adossé contre la porte de la chambre, le dieu de la foudre soupira en secouant la tête. En face de lui, la guerrière brune semblait bouillir de rage, tandis que Fandrall, Volstagg et Hogun tentaient de la calmer.

\- Il est réveillé !

\- Oui.  
\- Parfait, maintenant laisse moi aller lui faire comprendre ma manière de pensée. Grogna Sif en serrant son arme dans la main.

Levant la tête, le blond eut un sourire amusé en revoyant la tenue de son amie d'enfance. Une robe bleue à volant, en provenance de Midgard.

\- Non, personne n'ira le voir à part moi. Répliqua froidement le fils d'Odin.

\- Mais…

\- Que moi. Trancha Thor en s'avançant.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Questionna Fandrall, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Replongeant dans ses pensées, Thor défit son nœud papillon avant d'avancer dans le couloir. Cette journée lui semblait pourtant si belle ce matin.

* * *

 _Le dieu nordique avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il avait fait et refait son nom nœud plusieurs fois d'affiler sans jamais réussir à le faire comme il le voulait.C'était Steve qui était venu le lui faire en riant, laissant alors Tony avec bébé Peter dans les bras._

 _\- Tu semble nerveux ? Se moqua Capt'ain._

 _\- Tu ne l'étais pas le jour où tu l'as épousé ? Répliqua avec le même sourire le blond en repensant au mariage des deux hommes._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai, mais tu vas voir, que une fois près de l'autel, la seule personne qui compte et qui peut te calmer, c'est celle qui est près de toi._

 _Ayant fini, l'américain retourna auprès de son époux et de son fils, laissant le dieu seul quelque instant._

 _Face à son miroir, Thor se regarda longtemps, se rappelant alors des scènes de l'enfance où sa mère riait devant une farce qu'il avait faite avec son frère. Ou encore quand Odin, avait encore l'habitude de prendre ses deux fils pour raconter des histoires. Ou bien quand il courait avec Loki dans les grands couloirs d'Asgard, entraînant le petit brun par la main vers quelconque aventures._

 _Loki._

 _Son frère, son précieux frère. Loki qui était mort dans ses bras._

 _Loki._

 _Loki._

 _Loki._

 _Loki._

 _Reprenant ses esprits, le fils du Père de tout chose chassa son frère de ses pensées. Il se marié aujourd'hui._

 _Sans sa mère. Sans son père. Sans son frère._

 _Rejoignant ses amis, il éclata de rire en voyant les personnes avec qui il avait grandi à Asgard l'accueillir en habits du monde des hommes. Voir Sif aussi féminine le faisait sourire, Fandrall tout comme Valstagg portait des tenues simples, tout en notant que pour ce dernier, la barbe avait été traité avec délicatesse. Quand à Hogun, une tenue toute noire comme à son habitude l'habillé._

 _Parlant de tout et de rien, Bruce lui tapota à l'épaule pour lui signaler que l'heure était venue._

 _Prenant place devant l'autel, Thor regarda devant lui. La musique résonna dans ses oreilles et se fut émerveillé qu'il découvrit Jane dans une longue robe blanche, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon piqué de fleurs aussi blanche que sa tenue. Elle rayonnait, telle une étoile._

 _Leurs regards se lièrent en un seul, tandis que un homme demanda à l'assistance de s'asseoir. Écoutant vaguement les paroles du vieil homme, Thor dévorait du regard la jeune femme qui rougissait devant tant d'attention._

 _\- Si quelqu'un a quelque raison que ce soit de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais ._

 _\- Moi j'en ai. Déclara une voix calmement._

 _Au son de la voix, l'homme à la chevelure doré se tourna rapidement, les yeux grands ouvert. Il crut rêver. Il crut que tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges._

 _Marchant le long de l'allée et le plus serein du monde, bien qu'un peu pâle et amaigri, le dieu des Mensonges le regardait droit dans les yeux._

 _Le jötun tendit la main vers les hommes qui se jetèrent sur lui, usant alors de sa magie pour les envoyer dans les airs, sans rompre le lien avec Thor._

 _\- Et bien mon frère, tu ne semble guère heureux de me revoir ?_

 _Le regardant sans y croire, le dieu du tonnerre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'avancer vers son cadet, Mjöllnir en main, les cris parvenant enfin à ses oreilles après plusieurs secondes de surdité. Tony avait revêtu son armure, prenant soin de dissimuler son fils dedans, à l'abri il espérait de la magie du brun._

 _\- Arrête cela tout de suite. Cria Thor, sans encore vraiment croire que son frère était devant ses yeux._

 _\- Ou sinon quoi ? Susurra Loki, en tendant la main vers la mariée._

 _Faisant un aller simple entre sa future femme et l'homme avec qui il avait grandi, il comprit avec un temps de retard les attentions de l'homme._

 _\- Loki ! Cria t-il en lançant le marteau sur le fils des Géants des glaces._

 _Baissant le regard, Loki reçut en pleine poitrine l'arme, tandis que son sort frappé en plein la jeune humaine qui s'écroula, la magie l'expulsant dans les airs plusieurs mètres plus loin._

 _S'écroulant à son tour, le brun percuta plusieurs chaises avant de perdre conscience._

 _Redressant Jane avec douceur, il l'a posa avec délicatesse sur une chaise avant d'éloigner ces camarades qui rodaient, autour du corps du brun, avec une aura de haine. De justesse, il arrêta Sif qui s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer son arme dans le ventre._

 _Reprenant en main Mjöllnir, le blond hésita longuement avant de toucher la joue de son frère._

 _Il était là. Il était vraiment là._

 _Et il venait de ruiner son mariage._

 _\- Thor. Ordonna une voix dans son dos._

 _Tournant de trois quart la tête, et regarda Tyr avec un corbeau sur l'épaule._

 _\- Odin a été retrouvé._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Le traître, cracha t-il en désignant le brun au sol, avait prit la place de ton père. Odin a été trouvé dans un cachot._

 _Déglutissant, le fils de Frigga observa le corbeau qui ne bougeait pas. Pendant tout ce temps, Loki s'était moqué d'eux. Pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était mort, et avait mit leur père au cachot._

 _Cela ne pouvait être vrai._

 _\- Il doit mourir. Déclara froidement le maître d'arme._

 _\- Non. Murmura le blond en regardant les gens autour de lui._

 _\- Comment peux-tu encore le défendre ! Cria Sif, hors d'elle. Après tout ce qu'il a fait !_

 _\- Je ne le défends pas. Rétorqua t-il, délaissant complètement sa fiancée, qui se faisait soigner par les quelques mages d'Asgard. Heimdall a ouvert le bifröst. Conclu t-il avec froideur._

 _Se mettant à genoux auprès de Jane, le blond capta son attention, tandis que plusieurs mages surveillaient que le brun ne revienne à lui. Pour plus de sécurité, l'un d'entre eux avec une longue barbe posa sa main sur le visage de Loki, et laissa la magie bloquée le bas du corps du jötun._

 _\- Jane, je dois … Commença t-il avant d'être coupé par un doigt sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Je sais. Soupira t-elle avant de lui sourire avec douleur. Reviens moi vite, nous avons encore une chose à faire. Termina t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue._

 _Hochant la tête, le dieu viking ramassa son frère. Le portant contre son torse, il suivit le gardien du pont avant de passer par un portail, créé dans la vitesse. Pendant le long du trajet, la seule chose qui hanta l'esprit du dieu fut le visage épuisé de son frère dont il ne parvenu à détacher le regard._

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de la pièce, Thor fut soulager d'y trouver son père assit et non allongé. Le savoir allongé lui aurait fait comprendre que le Père de toutes choses, était grandement affaibli. Alors, que le voir assit, lui indiquer que son géniteur avait encore une partie de ses forces.

\- Où est-il. Claqua la langue du roi.

\- Dans sa chambre.

Se relevant avec difficulté, le dieu borgne affronta du regard son fils de sang.

\- Tu sais ce que je compte faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- Père, si vous plaît… Laissez moi lui parler.

\- Thor, il n'y a rien à faire.

\- …. Laissez moi du temps. Je prends l'entière responsabilité des conséquences de ces actes passés, présents et futurs.

Pensif, celui qui avait sacrifié un œil pour la connaissance toisa son guerrier d'enfant, avant de soupirer.

\- Tu as deux mois. Si dans deux mois, Loki ne prouve pas à mes yeux, ainsi qu'aux ceux des habitants d'Asgard qu'il est digne d'être l'un des autres en rachetant ses fautes, alors oui, je pourrais pardonner. Mais si jamais, il ne parvient à rien… Tu lui donnera la fin.

La voix froide frappa le porteur de Mjöllnir qui ne put alors qu'accepter l'offre. S'apprêtant à sortir, la main d'Odin se posa sur son épaule presque hésitante.

\- Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Oui. Pour Frigga, il réussirait.

Il allait retrouver son frère disparu. Jane pouvait bien attendre un peu.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Nouveau chapitre !_

 _Un grand merci à **Altair Ibn-La'Ahad-AC** pour la correction :3_

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour le prince héritier. Debout dès l'aube, il s'était aventuré dans un endroit, où il n'avait guère l'habitude d'aller. Déglutissant, il ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque et entra dans le lieu saint où son frère avait pour habitude de se réfugier durant l'enfance et l'adolescence. Arpentant les allées, il se frotta la nuque en voyant le vieux mage qui avait bloqué le dos de son frère la vieille.

\- Prince Thor, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le vieil homme sans se retourner.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous arrêtiez les effets du sort que vous avez lancé hier.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Sentant sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil, le prince croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et respira profondément.

\- C'est un ordre de votre prince, mage. Obéissez.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, l'homme barbu attacha son regard ambré sur celui de l'Ase avant de lui demander de bien vouloir l'emmener auprès de celui qu'on surnommait « le Trompeur ».

Conservant le silence, Thor ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère cadet, qui était surveillée par des gardes. Loki était dans la même position que la veille, allongé sur son lit, ses cheveux noir de jais encadrant son visage tel un soleil noir.

S'approchant du Jötun, le mage releva ses manches et plaça ses bras au-dessus de son visage. L'homme murmura quelques phrases dans une langue que Thor ne parvint pas à comprendre. Le corps de Loki émit alors pendant un instant une légère lumière avant de reprendre son aspect normal.

\- Autre chose ? questionna-t-il.

\- Pouvez-vous enchanter ceci afin qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie ? demanda le dieu en lui tendant un torque à tête de loup.

Prenant le bracelet, l'homme sortit de ses poches une fleur bleu pâle qui semblait briller dans le creux de sa main. Il frotta alors l'ornement avec le végétal qui se mit à son tour à s'illuminer doucement. Une fois la fleur réduite en poussière, il mit le bracelet au second fils d'Odin, objet qui alors se serra doucement autour de la peau pâle du prince.

\- Autre chose ? redemanda-t-il en ne quittant pas des yeux le brun.

\- Non, cela ira, répondit froidement le jeune homme à la chevelure de soleil avant d'affronter le mage. D'où connaissez-vous Loki ?

Quelque peu surpris par la demande, le vieillard eut un sourire bienveillant avant de répondre d'une voix nostalgique.

\- Votre mère, Frigga, était venue un jour avec votre… hésita-t-il.

\- Mon frère.

\- … Elle était venue avec lui afin qu'il puisse apprendre les bases de la magie. Votre mère avait perçu en lui, dès son plus jeune âge, une grande magie. Elle avait cru bon de… Lui inculquer les bases, afin que la magie ne le blesse pas.

Le regard triste, le vieil homme observa le visage endormi de Loki.

\- Elle a beaucoup souffert de ses actes… Elle était venue me voir quand il a été enfermé. Elle était persuadée que… Que si on lui accordait une chance, Loki pourrait montrer qu'il n'y avait pas que de la haine en lui.

\- Tais-toi, claqua avec violence Thor, ses yeux se faisant ombrageux.

Baissant la tête, l'homme grisonnant se tut avant de partir sans bruit, laissant les deux princes ensemble.

S'asseyant sur une chaise, le dieu du tonnerre prit place auprès du lit où reposait Loki. Croisant ses mains sous son menton, il contempla son cadet, plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. De grosses cernes dévoraient son visage, ses joues étaient tellement amaigries que Thor parvenait à deviner les os sous sa peau, ses lèvres pincées étaient grandement abîmées. Le dieu malicieux était mal en point. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le laisser…

* * *

 _Loki courait. Enfin plutôt, tentait de courir après son frère. Thor cavalait dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses amis, oubliant son cadet dans son dos. Le petit blond consentit tout de même à s'arrêter un moment pour attraper la main du plus jeune._

 _\- Allez, Loki ! Si tu ne cours pas plus vite, quand tu seras sur les champs de bataille, si tu n'es pas rapide, alors tu mourras._

 _Baissant la tête, le plus jeune des deux frères sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il n'était pas taillé pour la bataille et la guerre. Il préférait de loin la tranquillité des livres et le silence de la bibliothèque. Il adorait pourtant être avec son frère, mais Thor s'amusait bien plus avec ses amis. Amis qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rabaisser Loki dès qu'ils le pouvaient d'ailleurs._

 _Se retrouvant dans les jardins, le futur porteur de Mjöllnir salua ses amis, comme à son habitude avec un grand sourire. Sif s'amusait à faire bouger sa chevelure d'or en maniant une épée d'enfant. Son regard se posa avec attendrissement sur Thor avant de devenir glacial lorsqu'elle vit Loki._

 _Sautant sur place, Fandral mit en garde son ami avec le bout de son épée. S'en suivit alors un combat amical qui se termina par la victoire du fils d'Odin._

 _\- Maintenant, à toi mon frère, dit Thor en tendant au plus jeune sa propre épée._

 _Attrapant l'objet d'une main tremblante, le petit brun aux yeux verts se mit en face de Sif qui le toisa avant de l'attaquer avec violence. Esquivant de justesse, Loki tenta d'attaquer à son tour quand une jambe le faucha, le faisant alors tomber au sol._

 _\- Perdu, dit la future guerrière en posant son arme factice sur la jugulaire du prince._

 _Cherchant son frère du regard, Loki croisa ceux de ses compagnons qui le contemplaient avec indifférence, voire pour Sif avec mépris._

 _\- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, déclara le blond en relevant le Jötun. Tu t'es bien battu._

 _\- Bien battu ? s'esclaffa Sif en tapant du pied. Il ne sait ni se battre, ni se défendre !_

 _\- Sif ! la reprit Thor._

 _Tête basse, le dieu malicieux partit en courant, retenant avec peine des larmes qui finirent par couler le long de ses joues. Se cachant dans un coin de la bibliothèque, il replia ses genoux contre lui, les entourant de ses bras. Sa poitrine sautait au rythme de ses sanglots. Il les détestait. Sif et tous les autres. Serrant les poings, il fit crépiter des étincelles vertes autour de lui._

 _\- Loki ? questionna une voix douce._

 _Relevant la tête rapidement, Loki n'eut pas le temps de cacher ses yeux embués à sa mère qui lâcha ses livres pour aller vers lui._

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'es blessé ? On t'a blessé ?_

 _Se murant dans son silence, le petit prince se laissa prendre dans les bras maternels qui le bercèrent, en caressant ses cheveux couleur corbeau._

 _\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il. Rien, je suis juste tombé._

 _Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Frigga le regarda droit dans les yeux, décelant le mensonge dans son regard, mais se tut. Loki mentait pour se protéger et pour protéger les autres. Caressant sa joue avec son pouce, elle essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser sur le front._

 _\- J'ai beaucoup de livres à porter, peux-tu m'aider ?_

 _Hochant la tête, Loki prit plusieurs livres dans ses bras quand des bruits de course résonnèrent dans le lieu sacré. Haletant et en sueur, Thor sauta sur son frère pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras, faisant tomber la pile de livres qu'il portait._

 _\- Thor ! s'écria Loki._

 _\- Sif ne dit que des bêtises ! Tu sais te battre mon frère. Et sois rassuré, où que tu sois, je serai toujours là. Jamais, je ne te laisserai._

 _Nichant son nez dans le cou de son frère, Loki laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Pourtant, les paroles et le regard méprisant de Sif persistaient dans son esprit. Il devait se venger d'elle, de cette Ase si fière, de sa chevelure blonde, typique des habitants d'Asgard._

 _Le lendemain matin, Sif se réveilla en hurlant, sa chevelure aussi noire que la nuit._

* * *

Pensif, le dieu du tonnerre ne vit pas Loki, étendu sur le lit, cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Il s'éveillait. Se redressant, le prince regarda son frère d'un œil noir. Il sentit alors le torque sur son bras. Il voulut le retirer, mais l'objet se mit à le brûler. Et plus il tentait de l'enlever, plus la brûlure se faisait intense.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé, mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce ?! cria-t-il en désignant le bracelet.

\- Un objet pour t'empêcher d'utiliser ta magie.

Furibond, Loki se jeta sur son frère, les faisant tomber tous deux en arrière. A califourchon sur le blond, il tenta de la frapper quand les bras musclés de son frère le stoppèrent. Plongeant son regard dans celui d'émeraude de Loki, Thor lui fit face. Il renversa la situation et domina son frère tout en gardant le lien visuel, et en ne lâchant pas ses poignets.

\- Écoute-moi, Loki. Père peut t'accorder la grâce à condition que tu fasses ce que je dis.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? cracha le dieu du mensonge en tentant de se défaire du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Écouter cet homme, je préfère encore de loin être emprisonné et mourir.

\- Soit ! Mais sache que si dans deux mois tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé, je te donnerai la mort ! hurla le dieu blond en regrettant aussitôt ses propos.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Loki qui l'affronta du regard.

\- Et bien, mon frère, j'espère pour toi que tu ne regretteras pas ce fratricide.

Thor sentit alors le poids de la lourde tâche qui l'attendait.

Cependant, même si cela fut court, il lut clairement dans les yeux de son frère, un espoir, qui disparut comme une flamme qu'on le souffle…


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Un nouveau petit chapitre !_

 **Bêta : Ma Serah**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Thor veillait sur son frère.

Quatre jours déjà que son mariage avec Jane avait été gâché par le dieu malin.

Et maintenant trois jours que Loki ne cessait de l'ignorer, provocant même le dieu blond par son manque de paroles.

Trois jours que Thor tentait de le faire parler, lui rappelant leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'enfances. Souvenirs que le brun détruisait en lui rappelant que tout n'était que mensonge, dans les rares moments où il prenait la parole.

Les premières nuits, Thor les avait passé hors de la chambre de son au réveil de la cinquième journée, le dieu du tonnerre entra dans la chambre de Loki en grand fracas. S'il refusait de lui parler la journée, alors il passerait ces nuits également avec son frère. Avec ou contre son gré.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider mon frère ? Cracha le brun en le voyant s'approcher de lui et en se levant de sa chaise de bureau.

\- Je dors avec toi maintenant.

\- Pardon !?

\- Tu as parfaitement compris. Je vais dormir ici.

Les yeux d'émeraudes fusillèrent le visage tranquille du blond qui prit place en face de son cadet, ce dernier ignorant l'aura de haine qui se dégageait de celui qu'il appelait « mon frère ». Le fils de Laufey reprit sa lecture, ou du moins l'insinua, ses yeux plissés rivés sur son ouvrage, laissant alors Thor tentait de commencer une conversation.

\- Cesse tes enfantillages Loki !

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis occupé.

\- Occupé à m'ignorer oui ! S'écria le blond posant avec fracas ses mains sur le bureau.

Le dieu aux yeux de jade continua son manège, lisant en continu la même phrase en boucle. Il s'arrêta quand son colosse de frère lui arracha le livre avant de le tirer vers lui, en le faisant bousculer sur le bureau.

\- Parle moi mon frère.

\- Et si je refuse. Susurra le brun, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Tu devras me tuer.

Le foudroyant du regard, le blond lui attacha les mains à Mjolnir avant de le tirer dehors, dans le large couloir vide. Il était encore tôt, même pour les êtres divins d'Asgard. Et les jardins étaient libres. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'ils furent arrivés dans le jardin privé de Freya que Thor retira les liens qui emprisonnait le brun.

Le sorcier, regarda le jardin de sa mère avec émerveillement. Enfant, il adoré venir ici et pouvait rester des heures à lire des livres, à l'abri de la chaleur sous les ombres des grands arbres.

Le surveillant du coin de l'œil, Thor se mit dans l'herbe, ses doigts allant par réflexe arracher de l'herbe.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas. Crut bon de préciser le blond envers le brun.

Lui lançant un regard assassin en touchant le torque, le brun manqua de lui lancer une réplique acide. Caressant du doigt les pétales des fleurs encore fermés, il ferma les yeux en se revoyant enfant en compagne de Freya, la Mère de Toutes Choses s'amusant à créer tout autour de lui, des illusions de papillons dorés qui se transformaient en bulle de savon dès qu'ils rentraient en contact avec un obstacle. Loki aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Rouvrant les yeux, il retenu ses larmes, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer à son frère, la moindre émotion à part la haine et la colère. Freya était la seule envers qui il ressentait un tant soi peu d'amour. Elle restait sa mère, et malgré les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit, elle le resterait toujours. Et il les regrettait tant. Entendant son frère venir vers lui, il lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant comme il le pouvait. Même quand le dieu du tonnerre posa sa main sur son épaule, avec une douceur que seul lui, pouvait connaître.

\- Loki, parle moi mon frère.

\- Oh, te parler ? Voilà c'est fait. Répondit avec sarcasme le jötun, sans pour autant faire demi-tour.

\- Loki, je ne plaisante pas ! Commença à s'énerver le grand blond.

\- Oh mais moi non plus.

Serrant sa prise pour le faire tourner vers lui, Thor calcula mal sa force, et le brun perdit l'équilibre avant de les entraîner tout deux dans une çant en sentant son dos percuté la surface froide de la terre, Thor attrapa rapidement son frère contre lui, évitant au brun de se blesser, ses mains sur sa taille. C'est à ce moment que Thor nota encore une fois, que Loki avait la taille fine, voir squelettique. Entendant la voix de son frère lui hurlé de le lâcher, le fils d'Odin réaffirma sa prise avant d'affronter le regard de jade.

\- Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? Et manger un vrai repas ?

\- Lâche moi tout de suite. Siffla tel un serpent le dieu menteur en tentant de se dégager.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond attrapa vivement les deux poignets si fragile du brun et le maintenu devant lui en redressant légèrement.

\- Loki… Quand ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas !

Le regardant se débattre, Thor se revit avec lui durant leurs jeunes années, dans ce même jardin.

* * *

 _Loki commençait à entrer dans l'adolescence. Il avait perdu la rondeur de ses joues au profil d'un visage pointu. Ignorant les rires de son frère avec ses amis, il se dirigea dans le jardin, les bras chargés de livres. Se mettant sous un grand chêne, il grimaça de douleur en sentant son ventre le brûlait. Se concentrant dans la lecture, il releva la tête en sentant une présence près de lui. Son frère lui lançait un regard faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Loki se retrouva encercler par deux bras musclés pour un câlin._

 _\- Tu es si maigre mon frère. Si tu es aussi fin, tu perdra ta vie au combat. Murmura Thor à l'oreille du brun._

 _\- Lâche moi si te plaît. Demanda le plus petit des deux en le repoussant, ses deux mains pâles s'appuyant contre le torse couvert d'un haut collé par la sueur._

 _Retirant ses bras, Thor lui pinça les joues, soupirant devant le peu d'épaisseur à saisir._

 _\- Tu devrais manger un peu plus. Mère s'inquiète de ça._

 _\- Je vais bien. Rétorqua le Menteur en chassant les deux mains de son aîné._

 _\- Loki quand as-tu réellement manger pour la dernière fois. Questionna plus sérieusement le blond, son visage affichant une expression peu habituelle sur son visage._

 _Roulant des yeux, le dieu aux cheveux corbeau se leva un peu trop rapidement et fut prit d'un vertige. Le voyant partir dans les vapes, Thor le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, et écarquilla les yeux en sentant les os de Loki sous ses mains._

 _Le dieu aux yeux de topaze serra ses dents jusqu'à les grincer. Son frère ne prenait vraiment en aucun soin de lui._

 _Et sans crier gare, il l'emmena dans les cuisines, ignorant les protestations de son cadet qui gigotait dans son dos._

 _Loki n'eut pas le temps de respirer que déjà Thor lui mettait des cuisses de poulet dans le gosier. Recrachant la viande, il lança un regard glacial à son ainé qui le supplia du regard._

 _\- Loki, tu dois manger._

 _\- Thor, je n'ai pas faim._

 _\- Alors force toi ! S'écria le blond._

 _Roulant des yeux devant l'imbécillité de son frère, Loki ne put s'empêcher de voir, que malgré leurs différences, Thor prenait et prendrait toujours soin de lui._

 _Quand à Thor, la seule chose qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était l'inquiétante maigreur de son cadet et qu'il comptait comblé par tout les moyens._

* * *

Il était encore plus maigre qu'avant. Si fin, qu'il aurait pu le briser entre ses bras. Maîtrisant sa force, Thor se redressa tout en redressant le géant de glace sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur les poignets.

\- Loki, il faut que tu obéisse.

\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Après tout, si je ne le fais pas, tu seras obligé de me tuer ! Le provoqua le brun.

Serrant les dents, le blond prit sur lui. Il devait réussir ou il aurait les mains pleines du sang de la personne auquel il tenait le plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Re tout le monde, je republie ce chapitre, l'ancien étant truffé de fautes, dû à un soucis technique mais également, grâce à un charmant personnage qui s'est dit en se levant " Tiens, si on venait pourrir des gens ?". Donc excusez moi et voici le vrai chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Bonjour et bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup beaucoup touché ~_

 _Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! Je n'ai pas vu, je tiens à préciser Ragnarok, mais j'ai vu la bande annonce de Infinity War et OMG ... Je demande à voir les autres, mais ça envoi déjà du lourd !_

 _Bonne lecture et lâchez un petit mot ! Sorry pour les fautes !_

* * *

La jeune guerrière grognait. Et quand Sif grognait, les autres savaient qu'il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages. La raison était on ne peut plus simple. Son Thor, bien que fiancé, passait tout son temps avec son frère. Et surtout, il évitait de croiser le chemin de quiconque osait venir lui parler. La jeune Ase ne savait pas comment prendre ce comportement, et surtout ne l'acceptait pas. Elle avait assisté au désastre de ce mariage et elle avait aidé à la capture de Loki. Enfin, si cela a été nommé capture. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, cela avait été presque simple. Trop rapide, comme si Loki s'était presque laissé faire. Thor avait lancé son fameux marteau dans la poitrine. Plissant ses yeux, elle revit la scène de dérouler devant elle. Loki s'avançant vers son frère, les mains tendues vers la jeune mariée, sans pour autant créer une protection autour de lui. Cela avait aucun sens. Loki connaissait la force de Thor quand celui-ci était en colère, et en venant à son mariage, il aurait dû créer une protection. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens! De tous les amis de Thor, elle était la seule avec qui Loki avait une véritable connexion. Cela était provoqué par leurs disputes de leurs enfances, et elle avait appris à connaître le dieu malin à travers cela. Alors, toute cette histoire lui-même bien trop étrange pour être l'œuvre de Loki. A croire, qu'il avait tout fait pour être capturé. Comme s'il avait fait exprès d'intervenir à ce moment précis. Plantant sa lame dans le sol, d'un geste rageur, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers un point invisible. Toute cette histoire lui était trop étrange. Loki aurait dû préparer un plan réfléchi, comme lui, au lieu d'agir ainsi. Mais, la chose qui avait été notée en revenant sur Asgard, était le frêle corps du brun. Si faible. Secouant la tête, elle reprit son arme en main, chassant de ses pensées Loki et ses magouilles pendant les heures qui allaient suivre son entraînement.

* * *

Assit face à Loki, Thor serra sa poigne sur sa fourchette. Le brun aux yeux verts refuse de s'alimenter. Alors, avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve, Thor avait attrapé son cadet par la taille et avait enfourné des fourchettes pleines dans la bouche de ce dernier. La réaction avait été immédiate. Loki avait tout recraché à la figure du blond, une expression de colère teintant son visage.

-Que fais-tu idiot!

-Je te nourris. Répondit Thor sur le même ton, ses yeux bleus commençant à s'assombrir de colère.

-Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire? Grogna le brun en grimaçant de douleur en sentant la main calleuse du blond qui s'enfonçait dans sa chaire, appuyant sur les os visibles.

Voyant l'expression de souffrance peignait un court instant le visage si délicat du brun, le fils d'Odin retira sa main de sa taille, sans pour autant le lâcher. Doucement, ses yeux reprirent la couleur si claire qu'ils avaient d'ordinaire. Serrant les lèvres, il chercha à capter le regard fuyant de son cadet, qui tenait à cœur de l'éviter.

* * *

 _-Loki tu dors?_

 _Frappant à la porte, le prince encore enfant s'inquiétait. Loki n'avait pas rejoint comme à leurs habitudes dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit. Leur père avait décidé il y a environ un an de les séparer, afin qu'ils se puissent grandir comme de valeureux guerriers. Frigga avait pourtant essayé d'empêcher cet acte. Le roi n'a rien entendu, et le jour au lendemain, les deux enfants ont été séparés. Pour contrer cette rupture, Thor laissait toujours la porte de sa chambre ouverte, et il savait que peu de temps après le coucher, il sentirait un petit corps frêle se collait au sien, imprégnant les formes avec grâce. Corps qui partait, il le savait juste avant le réveil._

 _Et ce soir là, Loki n'était pas venu. Croyant qu'il avait du retard, Thor s'est assoupi pendant quelques heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il n'y avait personne avec lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'était aventuré dans le palais, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son frère. Toquant depuis plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, et devant des questions qui ont pas de réponses, Thor avait fini par ouvrir la porte sans faire le moindre bruit. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il grelotta en sentant le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Et pour cause, la fenêtre était grande ouverte, et un vent violent soufflait au sein de la pièce. Comment Loki aime-t-il vivre dans une telle condition? Du coin de l'oeil, il chercha la forme de son cadet, quand il vit du coin de l'œil une forme tremblait dans un coin._

 _-Loki?_

 _-Va t-en._

 _Écarquillant les yeux devant ces mots, Thor s'avance d'un pas vers plus jeune, qui se maintenait en boule, assis sur le sol, le visage rivé sur vers pieds._

 _-Que t'arrive t-il? Questionna doucement le blond en se mettant à la hauteur du brun._

 _-Je t'ai dis de partir! S'écria le garçon aux cheveux corbeau, le visage toujours baissé._

 _Sentant la colère prendre peu à peu sur le dessus de lui, Thor posa sans délicatesse ses mains sur les épaules de Loki, et le forca à lever la tête. Quand son regard d'azur croisa celui d'émeraude, il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Sur la pommette de neige, le dieu du tonnerre vit une empreinte violacée._

 _-Thor va t-en! Réessaya Loki en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise de son aîné._

 _-Qui? Questionna d'une voix blanche le blond._

 _\- Je t'ai dis de me laisser!_

 _-Loki qui t'as fait ça! Hurla le blond, ne pouvant détacher ses pupilles de la marque._

 _-Personne! C'est moi en tombant._

 _-Cesse de mentir et dis moi la vérité! Grogna dangereusement le blond en liant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, ainsi il le savait, Loki n'a pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité._

 _-Laisse moi ... Répéta encore une fois le brun, mais d'une voix plus faible en ne peut rompre le lien visuel._

 _-Qui?_

 _Le silence prit place dans la pièce, englobant les deux enfants qui ne scrutaient pas l'autre, cherchant à percer mutuellement avant que le brun n'abandonne sa lutte. Se sentant victorieux, Thor attendit la réponse, savoir qui avait levé la main sur son précieux petit frère. Son cher frère. Fils Loki._

 _-J'ai voulu m'entraîner au combat et ... Sif était là._

 _-Elle t'a attaqué avant que tu ne puisse défendre?_

 _-Non. Elle a attendu, mais ... Thor, je ne suis pas fais pour les armes. Soupira tristement le plus jeune. Père a raison. Je suis faible._

 _-Non c'est faux!_

 _Le questionnant du regard, Loki l'observa, ses joues se colorant doucement en attente des explications._

 _-Tu n'es pas faible mon frère. Tu es et tu seras un puissant magicien, digne de rivaliser avec les plus grands de ces mondes. Tu es vif d'esprit, et sais l'appliquer, certes dans des conditions qui me sont perplexes, mais non Loki, tu n'es pas faible._

 _-Mais Père et les autres-_

 _-Peu m'importe ce qu'ils en pensent! Tu n'es pas faible Loki! Tu es quelqu'un de fort et qui se bat pour vivre dans ce monde. Non, les faibles, ce sont eux, car ils ont peur de ça._

 _Dessinant un petit sourire sur son visage enfantin, le fils de Laufey glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du fils aîné et se colla à lui, sa peau froide collait à celle qui était brûlante._

 _-Merci Thor._

 _-Je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai promis. Glissa le blond en savourant l'étreinte. Mais Loki ... Tu devrais fermer la fenêtre, il fait un froid glacial. Dit-il en claquant des dents._

 _-Roh, ce n'est pas un peu de vent voyons._

 _-Du vent, du vent ... Un peu plus, et avec ce froid, tu deviendras tout bleu._

 _Riant en cœur de parole, les deux enfants ne prirent pas conscience de la présence d'Odin derrière la porte, le père de toutes choses tressaillant devant la dernière phrase de son fils biologique. Le lendemain matin , Odin fit mettre des gardes devant les chambres des princes, empêchant toutes sorties nocturnes._

* * *

Clignant des pupilles plusieurs fois, Thor revenu à la réalité, et avant d'avoir pu ce qui se passait, Loki se dégagea de ses bras musclés, mettant une distance de sécurité entre les deux, son corps si frêle manquant de tomber dans sa marche houleuse. Distance que le porteur de Mjöllnir réduisit d'un pas en mettant en place ses grandes mains sur les joues imberbes du brun. Et le temps sembla se figer. Il observait, non dévorait le visage de Loki, s'attardant sur les yeux trop verts, sur les joues creusées, la peau épurée, le nez délicat et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces en apparence. Si finement dessinées. Si tentantes ...

Tentantes. Trop tentantes. Sentant son souffle se coupe devant ses pensées, se trouve au tour de Thor de reculer, faisant tomber les objets posaient sur les meubles. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui fuyait le regard, non plus en colère du brun, mais désormais perdu, où il y avait une étincelle d'espoir qui disparut bien vite. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le blond sorti précipitamment de la pièce, abandonnant les plateaux encore pleins de vivres tout comme son frère. Dès que la porte claqua, Loki glissa sur le sol, sa main essuyant son visage dans un geste lent. Sentant son estomac se tordre de douleur, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'autoriser quelque chose qu'il avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Prenant place autour de son assiette, il avala lentement les quelques brides de nourritures présentent, mâchant lentement l'alimentation qui glissa avec douleur le long de sa gorge.

* * *

Marchant rapidement dans le couloir, Thor serra les poings. Et plus il avançait, plus le visage de Loki revenait hanter son esprit, plus il serrait les poings, plus il accélérait le pas. Voulant cesser ce cercle vicieux, il frappa le mur sur sa gauche, imprégnant la forme de sa main dans ce dernier. Fermant les yeux, il sentit ses dents se contracter tout comme son ventre se tordre. Il ne put s'empêcher de revoir son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Mais pourtant, il devait faire face à la réalité.

Il avait voulu embrasser Loki, et lui transmettre toutes les émotions à travers ce lien. Et cela, aura bien vite déraper.


End file.
